


【杨晰】太太（2）下 车

by yang2742



Category: super vocal 1
Genre: M/M, 杨晰 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yang2742/pseuds/yang2742





	【杨晰】太太（2）下 车

高杨没有过性经验，但是受过性教育的科普。  
看着眼前的人，他觉得他知道自己该怎么做，只要做自己想做的就好了。  
他将王晰头上的发饰摘去，把那些华贵的由阿云嘎给予王晰的发饰一一扔到了地上，把起王晰细瘦的手腕摘下了她的翡翠手镯和手表，还有无名指上的戒指，砸在地上发出了不少的声响。  
衣服没有关系，他等会儿会帮她脱掉的。他现在忍不住了。  
高杨想感觉想在王晰身上咬下块肉来，但实际上慢慢地在她的嘴唇上舔弄。双手从王晰旗袍的开叉上摸上来，王晰看着腿瘦得很，但真正摸上去的时候，发现私藏了不少肉，手感如同最好的丝绸，屋里温暖却依旧凉凉的，又像是化了一些的冰块，留有融液，冰冰凉凉的摸上去都滑手，于是他的手便一路滑倒了她的大腿跟。  
接着将手伸向了那将会给予他无限生机的湿润泉眼。  
那里温暖又湿润，使人不禁想要更加深入，他依旧温顺地舔弄着她的唇瓣。手却十分地猖狂地肆虐。  
王晰忍不住自喉咙眼里发出了一声“呜”，低沉的声音，似乎通过空气震麻了高杨的耳朵。  
他自王晰张开的口中将他的舌头放入，王晰口中的津液带着甜味，高杨没有吃过这么好吃的甜品，他将王晰的津液吞下，随着急促的吞咽，喉结攒动，发出“咕噜咕噜”的声音。  
王晰的整个眼圈都红了，眼泪盈满了泪水。她抓住高杨的头发来发泄他的情动，但还没有使劲，就换成了抚弄。  
高杨就像小狗被呼噜舒服了一样，面上带笑，眉眼弯弯，带着笑，但却是看着清纯得很。  
他喝完了王晰的津液，确定喝不到了，他将舌头抽出，带出数条银丝，在月光下熠熠生辉。  
将仿佛软得仿佛一滩春水一般的王晰抱到了窗台上，将皮带“咔嚓”地打开。  
他将身下的探索泉眼的物事放入那温暖湿润的泉眼之中，他忍不住深深喘了一口气。那里仿佛果冻一般脆弱娇嫩，和他的主人一般似乎只要他一用力就会损伤。  
但想要将泉眼探索得更深，他得将这果冻捣碎。这样才能流出更多的泉水，来滋养他的生机。  
他将她身上多余的物件全都去除，将她放在床上，抱在身前。  
她身前的软肉紧紧贴着他的胸膛，随着动作一颤一颤地在抖动，有生命一般活泼地抖动。  
她也像没有愧对他的学姐之名，用低沉的声音在他耳边咏叹，震得他的耳朵无法除了这咏叹无法听到任何其他声音。  
王晰的口产出的津液由他一一汲取，泉眼也在不停流出泉水，在床上积起一滩。  
她给予他生机,他也会给予她生机，在一顿之后，他将他的泉水送入她的泉眼。激得她抖了一下，发出“啊呜”的低沉嘶哑的求救一般的声音。  
他将她紧紧地箍在怀里，贴在她耳边笑着说：“哈哈哈哈。高太太，给我生个孩子。”


End file.
